The present invention relates to sport shoes, particularly an improved sole structure for golf shoes.
Golf is a very popular and high class sport which emphasizes positioning of feet, aiming, rapid twisting of body and striking. Within such a series of movements, positioning just before striking is the most important one. Poor positioning will result in deviation of striking direction in spite of good aiming. Furthermore, feet must displace following twisting of body during striking, otherwise, ankle may be injured. Therefore, good golf shoes are essential. Soles of gold shoes must have good positioning effect as well as elasticity to ease twisting. However, golf shoes available at the market can be divided into two kinds: Sole with plastic cleats formed by injection, and sole with metal nails. Both of them are for adhesion to ground for positioning effect. The plastic cleats are soft, but they are not rigid enough so that adhesion to hard ground is not satisfactory, and positioning is thus affected. The metal nails provide good positioning effect by penetrating into hard ground, but do not have elasticity. Loss of elasticity may cause ankle injury when twisting. Such defects of the prior art cause trouble to manufacturers and players. Golf shoes with plastic cleats may be used as leisure and sport shoes, but that with metal nails can't be used for any purpose other than that on soil. Therefore, owner of such golf shoes may have to buy another sport shoes for leisure or other sports.
In view of such defects, the inventor, with his years of experience in this field, created this invention after a series of study, research and experiments.